As autonomous vehicles are adopted, several benefits may be realized. Vehicle collisions may be reduced because computers can perform driving tasks more consistently and make fewer errors than human operators. Traffic congestion may be alleviated because autonomous vehicles observe specified gaps between vehicles, preventing stop and go traffic. The reduced traffic and increased safety may lead to higher speed limits.
Autonomous vehicles may allow drivers to focus their attention elsewhere, such as working on a laptop, talking on a phone, or sleeping. Impaired people that may otherwise be unable to drive may be able to operate an autonomous vehicle. Parking options in urban errors may be improved because autonomous vehicles may drop off passengers and then park in a more remote location.
However, systems have not been refined that enable autonomous vehicles to interlock with each other to allow movement between vehicles and/or share goods/services being provided by other autonomously driving vehicles delivering goods and/or services.